


Space

by crossroadrain



Series: Space & Time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha Prime, BAMF John, Bonding, First Kiss, First Time, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Ownership, Sherlock Whump, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadrain/pseuds/crossroadrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can go to him,” he pushed the Omega forward. “Come on! Don’t be shy,” he pushed the man once more and at last, the Omega took a deep breath and made a couple small steps towards the shorted, yet sturdier and much more muscular man.<br/>Their eyes still locked, the Omega risked a couple more steps, effectively moving out of Sebastian reach. His shoulder was almost touching with the Alpha’s and small smiles tugged at the edge of both their mouths.<br/>“Hello,” the Alpha rasped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bought

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a Beta (would love to have one, if someone volunteers). Enjoy!

“How can I help you?” The dealer was a chubby man with big stomach, sticking out from under his shirt, and bald heat, shining with sweat at the end of the day.

Sebastian Wilkes’s smug expression changed for a sour one and he rolled his eyes with annoyance. “I was gifted an Omega and it turned out, it was damaged.” He gestured to the man behind him and added, to explain his presence, “I wondered if an Alpha would help fixing him.”

The dealer hummed apprehensively. He stepped around Sebastian, closer to the Omega, to look the creature over.

It was a tall pale man with a dark mop of curly hair on his head and pair of piercing mercurial eyes. He looked like he was ripping you in pieces while watching you and the dealer hastily moved his eyes from his face to his body. He was silently evaluating and when he asked about ‘price?’, Seb noted it didn’t matter as long as he liked the ‘thing’ and they were walking through the dimly lit building, down on dark corridors, past creepy locked doors and under the misty light, coming from somewhere high above them.

“What’s wrong with him then?”

“It doesn’t work, at all. It doesn’t go into heat, even its arse isn’t lubricating. They tried bonding it, before it came to me, and the bonds failed. It doesn’t catch. What use do I have of it, if I can’t fuck it properly?”

“I have… I have a special one, a Prime. You should see him.”

“I want to see all of them. Then I’ll decide.”

The dealer invited them inside a room as big as a hangar. It was full of metal cages, separated from one another by a few steps. Inside most of the cages, there was an Alpha caught and every single one of them jumped on their feet and growled loudly the moment the Omega set foot inside the room.

Howling and scratching against the metal bars accompanied the walk around. Sebastian was frowning though.

“They are too wild,” he noted, looking around the Alphas. He was sure that if he let his Omega in the same room with any of these creatures, he wasn’t getting him back out in one piece. And as he didn’t much care about that, if the Alphas managed to make him go into heat, it could be better.

The dealer suggested they walked cage by cage and Sebastian was closely watching for signs in his Omega but none were evident. That was at least until they got the last cage on the row. The dealer was proudly saying it was his best possession and the most expensive one of course.

The Alpha Prime.

The man was standing absolutely still in the middle of his cage. He didn’t look at the dealer or at Sebastian. His eyes locked on the Omega although his expression didn’t change.

“Oh, it is magnificent,” Seb awed.

“He is, isn’t he?” The dealer smugly rubbed his chin and touched the cage. “Do you want to open it?”

Wilkes eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and he asked, “We can… we can go inside?”

The dealer nodded and didn’t waste any more time before taking his keys out and unlocking the cage. The other Alphas hauled and the cages scraped and grated against their hard angry shoves and movements.

The one in the cage they were entering didn’t react. He merely moved his eyes from the Omega to Seb and then his owner. It wasn’t long before he locked his gaze with the Omega once more and Wilkes shivered with excitement.

“You can go to him,” he pushed the Omega forward. “Come on! Don’t be shy,” he pushed the man once more and at last, the Omega took a deep breath and made a couple small steps towards the shorted, yet sturdier and much more muscular man.

Their eyes still locked, the Omega risked a couple more steps, effectively moving out of Sebastian reach. His shoulder was almost touching with the Alpha’s and small smiles tugged at the edge of both their mouths.

“Hello,” the Alpha rasped. His eyes roamed the Omega as if he had already had him for his own.

It was exhilarating. Being this close almost touching the rough tanned skin. Being close enough to lean closer and rub his nose through the short sand-white hair.

But he couldn’t. Well, he could, but he shouldn’t.

The Alpha growled in approval, his hand reaching to touch the Omega’s face as they studied one another. He leaned closer, mouth to the Omega’s ear and whispered a sudden, “Play along.” It was a plea but it sounded like an order.

Irked with their closeness, Wilkes stepped forward, determined to take his Omega back if the Alpha didn’t produce the wanted effect. “Stay still,” he ordered the Omega and stepped closer.

The Omega stayed still between the Alpha and the Beta.

Wilkes reached to push his hand under the band of the Omega’s pants in order to check if he was lubricating. The scent already gave out both of them but Wilkes had to know if the Prime would fix the Omega.

The moment he was about to touch the Omega though, a hand caught his wrist in a firm, almost painful grip. It was the Alpha’s hand. His deep blue eyes piercing through Sebastian and his small, predatory smile making his face look more feral than before, “Let me,” he said and his other hand was gripping the Omega’s and pulling him closer and in the safe space behind the Prime.

Sebastian was going to say something. He was going to sneer and jab at the man and he was going to pull his Omega back and shove his stupid face against the wall for obeying the Alpha instead of stepping back to his owner.

But the Alpha was scary. He was making the hairs on Sebastian’s nape stand and his blood cold.

“I like this Omega,” the Alpha said casually. His hands were on the Omega’s wrist and around his waist. The Omega didn’t dare move even though he yearned to touch.

“You can have it,” Sebastian said, “if you make it go into heat.”

“ _He_ is going into heat,” the Alpha nodded, determined. “But I have rules.”

Sebastian let out a derisive laugh, startling the dealer and the Omega. The Alpha didn’t show any sight of noticing his loud expression. “You are just a body on display,” he sneered, “A knot to breed my Omega, nothing more.”

The Alpha growled in warning, making Wilkes skin crawl with fear, and the dealer cleared his throat. Sebastian and the Omega shot him wary looks, the Alpha only gripped the Omega harder. “You should give them some space,” he offered. “Alpha Primes are quite territorial and if the Alpha likes your Omega, it would be best to give him to the Prime.”

“I won’t give it up!” Sebastian shrieked.

The dealer shook his head. “You can buy the Alpha and have a very private experience with their relationship,” he smiled knowingly and Wilkes beamed with the prospect of entertainment the couple could offer his friends and colleagues. He could already imagine the parties with display of his very own Alpha Prime and the beautiful, delicate Omega.

“I want it,” Sebastian said at last and gestured for the Omega to go back to him.

The man stepped around the Alpha, he was shaking slightly, fearful and nervous but at least he was going to meet the Alpha again. It was all he wanted now. Because the Alpha was strong and steady and his touch was feathered light, caressing not hurting, and soft, loving even if possessive.

The Alpha didn’t agree though. Sebastian was almost out of the cage when he realized his Omega wasn’t following. He turned, only to see the Alpha manhandling _his_ Omega behind his back, teeth bared, grip thigh as he motioned to the dealer and let himself be changed to the Omega.

The Prime was scary and disobedient but it was worth it. All his friends would only think Sebastian braver and greater for having such a specimen at his disposal. So he kept quiet. He didn’t have any use of the Omega without the beast of an Alpha. It was just an expensive accessory on its own.

If anything went wrong, if Sebastian decided he wanted the Omega, the Alpha wouldn’t have to be hard to get rid of. A bullet in the head, a knife to his precious Omega throat, there were enough ways to subdue him if he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian took them to his house. A lush, extremely over the top building that the Alpha instinctively disliked. He felt the Omega shiver next to him and their cuffed hands held tighter to one another. The estate probably held dire memories for the Omega. Wilkes seemed cruel and the Prime didn’t consider, even for a moment, that a good, acceptable life awaited him in Sebastian’s imprisonment.

They were shown to an underground room. Not exactly a dungeon, but just as dark and cold as one would expect. By the farthest wall there were two cages, the metal bars driven into the concrete floor and ceiling. A wooden table was say across from the cages and while Sebastian ordered the Alpha to unlock himself from the Omega and to get into the first cage, he sent to Omega towards the table.

The Prime growled, hovering just outside the cage to see what Wilkes was going to do. He sensed the fear emanating from the man. And he knew he was an experiment. Wilkes was terrified of him but he knew how high any man would look at him, knowing he controlled an Alpha Prime. A wild beast, non the less.

“Get inside!” Wilkes barked and the Alpha flicked him a short gaze.

“Him first,” he ordered in his turn.

“I said, get inside,” he hissed angrily, “don’t make me ruin this beautiful Baby doll for you.”

The Alpha sneered and crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was a challenge, and one Wilkes had to accept to establish his power.

“I have four Beta guards.”

“I can take care of that for you,” the Alpha mended. He had taken on more enemies while on the field. Protecting a fragile Omega was a motivator enough for his animalistic mind to make him a bloody killing machine.

“But that poor little thing can’t.”

Wilkes went to the Omega, catching him by the hair and tugged him angrily towards the Alpha. The man didn’t struggle. He let himself be dragged to the Prime.

Wilkes threw him on the floor in the Alpha’s feet.

“Tell the Prime to get inside the cage, Sherlock,” Sebastian cooed. “Or else, your old friends would love nothing more than playing with you again.”

The Omega shivered in horror. And then two mercurial, beautiful eyes were looking up at the Alpha and a deep, desperate voice was pleading for him to obey.

The Prime stepped back and swung the door to close in his face. He stayed right behind it, his arms hanging limply by this body while Sebastian hurried to lock him up, too scared of the possibility of the Alpha grabbing him and breaking his neck.

“Bend over the table,” he turned and kicked Sherlock towards the table. “Pants off; face down against the wood.”

“No!” the Alpha grabbed the bars, shaking the whole cage in his rage. “I said no!” he growled and Sebastian skin crawled with fear. Once the Alpha was out of that cage, he was dead. Unless Sherlock asked him to act otherwise. If the Omega pleaded with the Prime, he was going to listen. Of course he was.

“Calm down,” Sebastian growled, calmed with his thoughts. “I am just checking on him.”

His fingers slipped to Sherlock’s tights and the swell of his arse and probed him. The touch was harder than expected, Sebastian was too nervous not that he was gentle any way. His fingers brushed the Omega’s opening, felt the dry skin and nails dragged over the sensitive skin.

Sebastian was hissing with annoyance. “You fucked up bitch!”

He hauled the Omega by the hair once more and threw him in the cage next to the Alpha.

“You better make him work,” Wilkes hissed at John and left the basement.

“Hey,” the Alpha immediately turned to Sherlock and reached between the bars to touch his arm. “It’s okay. Don’t be scared.”

Sherlock tried to calm his breathing and sat on the floor by John who still held on to his arm.

“I am Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes,” he breathed and shook his head.

“John Watson,” nodded the Prime and reached his other hand to trace Sherlock’s face and neck. “I won’t hurt you but you have to know they’d probably make us do things together.”

“I… no, I know. I am okay with you, you seem nice – a soldier and a doctor, no weird glitches and crazy eyes, you are bound to be caring and vanilla. I need someone like that after… all.”

John smiled then and said the first “Brilliant!” of thousands to come and spent the whole night, talking and searching and learning about Sherlock.

Until the morning, when they were awoken by the news of a party tonight.

The main attraction: Sebastian Wilkes’s personal couple of Alpha and Omega.

* * *

“The Alpha male is a Prime and as you can all assume, he is a rather wild and animalistic creature. That’s why we won’t be exhibiting him outside the cage,” Sebastian used his remote to activate four rows of steel bars to rise from the ground. The cage encircled Sherlock and only a small passage remained where the guards pushed John through.

They chained him, just like Sherlock, heavy steel right around his wrists, hands above his head, absolutely naked and exposed.

The guests gingerly started stepping closer to the cage. One by one the whole room gathered around them like they were some sort of rarely seen wild animals.

John was struggling and writhing, his warning growls becoming more and more dangerous and intense until he ripped his hands off and the chain fell from the ceiling and dangled on the floor.

Sherlock shivered, his whole body feeling the Alpha stepping closer. But John wasn’t going for his body, not the way he was expected to. He caught Sherlock’s hands in one of his own, covered his head with the other and yanked, hard enough, to free the Omega of the chains and send them tumbling on the floor.

The guests were stepping back now. The Alpha was undeniably scary. Powerful and untamable, he walked around the cage, growling at the faces focused on him and rattled the steel bars angrily.

He turned when he heard Sherlock crumbling to the floor, sobbing in pain.

“You can’t get out of there, Prime,” Sebastian stepped in after a few minutes passed and only the small gasps of the guest and Sherlock’s sobs echoed through the room.

“I can bloody well try,” grumbled John.

“Try and I’ll make you regret it,” it was a promise Wilkes made to him and John smiled an angry, scary smile he knew would make the man shiver.

Then John was up on his feet again and walking to the door on the opposite side of the cage. The one that opened directly to the ball room.

He grabbed it and before anyone could react, he rattled it and shook it open. The hinges fell and the door crumbled on the soft carpeted floor. John stepped outside, walked slowly to a table. He grabbed the cover and threw it on the floor, taking the tables edge and dragged it inside the cage.

John left the table in the center of the cage. He offered a hand to Sherlock, who took it and gingerly stepped closer into John’s personal space. Their chests were almost touching, breaths hot on skin, eyes locked in a silent conversation.

Sherlock nodded, sensing John’s impending question. It was alright. He was ready to be taken and if he had to choose who to be the one to take him, he wanted John. Not only because John ripped chains and cages to free him, but because John thought him brilliant and amazing and even beautiful and because John had held his trembling hands in his own through the whole night.

“Get on the table,” wailed Wilkes annoyed by their sudden stop. “On your face.”

Sherlock jumped in John’s embrace and pulled off in a hurry. He lied down on the table, face down and arse perched in the air so John could easily take him. He didn’t know if it was going to be as painful as before. He thought that maybe not, maybe now he wanted the Alpha and his body would accept the act but the hope didn’t take away any of the chilling, unnerving fear.

He waited for John to push inside him. He knew well enough an Alpha would never lose time in preparing him. This time it was okay, his body was responding normally, he was wet and his body was pliant and soft like never before. Maybe, he find himself hoping, maybe John would sent him into Heat. Maybe John was going to bite him. And he was going to claim him.

Sherlock wanted that. It was going to be good, he imagined. John barely knew him and he was ready to rip steel in two to free him. It was a matter of one’s wide imagination what would John Watson do for his own Omega.

Sherlock shivered on the table when he realized John still hadn’t touched him.

Maybe he had changed his mind, maybe he didn’t quite liked what he had seen and he was…

Sherlock turned slightly only to see the Alpha walking to the ripped door. He stood in the doorway and motioned for Wilkes to step closer.

“This,” he hissed, pointing to the rim of the ripped door. “is our border. You want to talk to me or my Omega, you step inside. You keep quiet or I come outside.”

The guests awed and owed and Sebastian simply took a step back, turning his back to John and the cage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Alpha Prime,” he said theatrically and they all softly applauded as if it was all a carefully crafted show.

John wanted to rip throats but right now it wasn’t possible. There were too many guards and all of them heavily armed. It was way too early to try anything yet.

So he turned, asked Sherlock to get up and kissed him slowly, pulling his body up and sitting onto the edge of the table.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered. “I’ll take such good care of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

John kept his word.

An hour later Sherlock was writhing on the edge of the table. Arms around John’s shoulders, legs circling his hips, with John’s Alpha cock buried to the root inside him.

John leaned him down on the table, still preparing him, and kissing his ear, whispered softly, “Forget about them.”

He moved to kiss Sherlock’s mouth and the Omega smiled into the kiss. His face burned and his eyes watered, it was so good. Feeling wanted and adored, knowing it was with great pleasure someone held you in their arms. It soothed Sherlock’s mind. It all lulled him into sense of relieve and intense pleasure.

“It’s just you and me, love.” It was when he entered him. Sherlock barely noticed. Later did he realized he hadn’t registered even a noise from their public or Master. “Just listen to my voice,” and John sunk deeper within his welcoming body, murmuring a soft string of “brilliant-fuck-so-tight-bloody-fuck-love-you-are-mazing” before he finally pushed Sherlock all the way on his cock with a distinctly louder, “Just you and me, love.”

He was thoroughly kissed, thoroughly touched and adored and prepared for that. John worshiped his body with his own and he didn’t protest, not even once, when Sherlock reached out and tentatively tried to touch him. It was a small caress here or a kiss there, an experiment to see if John was would accept his closeness.

No one ever had before and it turned out to be exhilarating. Sherlock wanted to kiss and touch and bite and to lick every inch of skin he could find his way to.

But he couldn’t. He was nervous, way too nervous to participate and John was concentrated on making a show big enough to satiate Wilkes and his guests and short enough so Sherlock didn’t have to endure the humiliation.

Sherlock lay on the cold floor in his part of their cage and smiled. He was sore, his body still twitching from earlier but it was good. He liked the twitching and the burning, he could still feel John’s hot wet lips against his mouth and he touched his lips with the tips of his fingers, searching for a taste or a sensation he had missed.

John was lying in his cage, body very close to the bars that separated them. He was on his side, studying Sherlock with intense icy blue stare and a small smile, hidden every time Sherlock turned to look at him. John loved to look at Sherlock almost as much as he loved to listen to the deductions his sharp mind did. And it was especially nice to look at Sherlock while he was still feeling and tasting the novelty of everything they’d just shared.

“I will go into Heat,” Sherlock said at some point and John looked up abruptly.

“You can’t,” he countered with no hesitation. “Not before we get out of here.”

Sherlock studied him, looking curious as if he couldn’t understand why John was so appalled of the idea. They just had amazing sex and a Heat would provide them with only a week more of the same, only more intense, much needier and what seemed most important to the Omega, absolutely bonding.

If John bonded him everything would change. Not only between them but with Wilkes and with Sherlock’s whole social standing.

“Why?” he was whispering and wriggling closer to the rim between the two cages. John immediately pushed his hand forward and caught his.

“It’s not safe for you here.”

“You are the only Alpha. Not to mention you are a Prime, every other Alpha would be scared of you and equally much as they are because Sebastian and all his guards – they are terrified of you. No one would’ve let you do this entire thing tonight if they weren’t in absolute horror.”

“So they’ll bring other Alphas, they’ll bring more guns. Fear is not something for us to rely on, love.”

In the following week Sebastian let them out of the cage only to entertain his dinners or a special friend who preferred some different kind of stimulation.

John was let out of the cage only in the presence of Sherlock and only in the presence of an army knife to Sherlock’s throat – a constant reminder that if John dared to make one wrong step, his precious Omega was going to die.

They fucked in the living room or on the couch or in Sebastian’s bedroom.

It didn’t really matter if they were on the table or the couch, or the bed.

All that mattered was John’s heavy body, pumping inside Sherlock, marking him and claiming him as his own. John scented him even the day when they were let out only for a bathroom visit and an occasional check up on Sherlock’s state.

But he still hasn’t bitten him. And when Sherlock asked and asked and pleaded, John only said that a bite would induce a Heat and a Heat made Sherlock weak, and worse, a Heat made Sherlock a target.

They were on the balcony tonight and Sebastian was hosting a dinner party in the garden. The two guards were outside in the hallway, so John and Sherlock were alone. The whole room to them, except that Sebastian expected them to be on the balcony.

John always took Sherlock face to face. He liked kissing him and watching his face contort when his orgasm hit. And tonight wasn’t any different until at one moment, John nodded and Sherlock untangled his legs from around him. His ankles unhocked and he stepped on the cement, turning his back to John and leaning, face down, against the marble railing.

“John?” Sherlock whined the moment he felt the Alpha leaning against his back. John’s prick was already back inside him and John was slowly rocking. That didn’t bother Sherlock at all.

“What is it, love? I thought you wanted this.”

“I… just I… it’s so good,” stuttered Sherlock.

“Oh, love,” John leaned down and kissed him. Kiss after kiss and the little nips and he pulled back, to push Sherlock’s hair out of the way, caressing the bond slightly. Sherlock heard him exhale in anticipation.

And it was that. Only that.

Next thing Sherlock knew, John was yanked back from him, a steel black muzzle over his mouth. The guards that attacked him pulled him on the ground. It all happened lightning-fast. Sherlock was trying to catch as much as possible but he was terrified. His whole body trembled in fear and his mind reeled.

All he could think of was John.

John. John. John.

He heard Sebastian calling his name from beneath the balcony. He turned and leaned over slightly.

“No bonds, Baby doll,” Wilkes sing-song-ed. “Tell you Alpha boy I know he’ll break the mask… but tell him I won’t hesitate to hurt you next time he tries something like that.”

“’m gonn’kill y’” rasped John, voice muffled in the muzzle.

Wilkes only smirked from his safe place down in the garden. “Finish him and take him back to his room,” he ordered directly to John. “Keep the muzzle and I may let you share his room.”

John growled but Sherlock turned to him and kissing his forehead sadly, pushed up and onto John’s prick. No one of them wanted this, but they pushed and held hard onto each other.

In the end John carried Sherlock to the basement and went inside his cage with the Omega still in his arms. They were locked together and for the next week, Sebastian barely acknowledged them, except the daily bath and food and Sherlock’s checking’s.

That was at least until one morning John woke in a rut, Sherlock’s wide fearful eyes scanning his face and trembling hands holding onto him.

“I think I am going into Heat,” he mumbled stiffly.

“No, no, no,” John cursed but held Sherlock tighter and closer and he leaned to bury his head in the crook of Sherlock’s neck. “I’m so sorry, love,” he rasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was travelling.  
> Still don't have a Beta, sorry for the mistakes you'll find.

Sherlock squirmed.

He hated this. He hated Sebastian. He hated the muzzle that stopped John from kissing him. He hated the cage that kept them apart once the guards sensed the Heat.

Most of all he hated the Heat.

In the beginning, John held him as close as he had managed, covered him with the blankets and his body. He tried satisfying his hunger with deft, hot fingers but Sherlock cried out in pain and only squirmed harder.

John tried cupping the Omega’s mouth, intent on giving him as much as he could in order to satisfy his hunger. And Sherlock complied.

Until the guards came to check on them earlier one time and finally used their sense to realize they had an Omega in Heat in their hands.

An hour later Sebastian was there to examine Sherlock. It was like any other day. Sherlock was laid on the table – face down and arse up, trembling tights spread by Sebastian’s cold, unpleasant fingers. The guards with their guns ready waiting by the door.

The only difference was John. Nice, loving John who took care of Sherlock and never let anyone lay a finger on him.

He was in his cage. Muzzle still over his mouth. But he was chained to the wall. Chains around his neck and torso, on his wrists and ankles.

“Tomorrow night,” Sebastian informed them. “Be good and I may even take the muzzle off, Johnny,” he winked before stalking out of the room, the door closing behind him with a hard jab. It was locked from the outside this time.

“W’at ‘s’t?’” John gurgled from behind the muzzle.

Sherlock signed. He was back in his own cage, separated and desperate in the burning of his Heat. “He is having a party tomorrow night,” he explained, voice trembling and weak. “Guess who the main attraction is?”

John learned that Sherlock was rarely wrong.

The party seemed much bigger and louder than any other before. The last 30 hours he spent chained to a wall while an Omega in the peak of his Heat hauled and whimpered in distress. The emotional strain drove the Alpha to the edge. Senses stronger and sharper, he smelled each and every guest in the room, he heard their breaths, their voices, focusing enough he could hear even their loud heartbeats.

It was for them. The waiting. Listening to Sherlock cry in need. Empty hands clawing between the metal bars of the cage, trying to get him closer.

He tried breaking free but not one of the chains gave in. And before any success, he found himself brought to a new cage. Smaller but safer one, with steel and glass walls. He couldn’t hear what was happening outside. He only barely saw the faces of the guests, oozing at him like he was some kind of wild animal.

All Betas, every time before, they were all Betas. For them an Alpha Prime was indeed a wild animal.

“As you see, ladies and gentlemen, the Alpha Prime is exhibiting certain symptoms when exposed to an Omega in Heat. In our case the Alpha has been deprived of any contact with the Omega for the last 30 hours. His sensory apparat is stronger now, in conclusion of which we expect for him to be able to sense each and every one of us. The Prime is especially dangerous in this state. You will note this with the progression of you exhibit. Please, do not feel endangered, the cage we have chosen for tonight is the best there is to be offered and no Alpha can break through it.”

Sebastian continued explaining John to his audience but John didn’t listen. He walked around the cage, empty save for the double-bed in the center of it. Something was going to happen. Sherlock was always taken out first. He was an Omega, way more interesting that the crude Alpha, brought in only to show the crowd how powerful an Omega was when presented to an Alpha.

And then he heard it, the tone in Sebastian’s voice just caught his attention.

“As tonight is a very special night we haven’t had the chance to experience ever before, I decided I will allow you the special privilege to see the Omega in a setting you’ve never seen it in before.”

And there it happened. The grand door to the saloon opened and two guards appeared, one of them clinging to one end of a chain. The other end was closed around Sherlock’s neck; his beautiful, fragile neck where his bonds mark was now wet and open.

The chain was going to hurt him. Metal sinking into the fragile spot was highly dangerous, actually whatever else than an Alpha’s teeth sinking into the open gland was extremely bad. And that wasn’t even John’s biggest concern over Sherlock being brought to the proceedings naked and chained.

“Usually it’s very dangerous to get close to the Omega while it is in Heat and there is an Alpha present. Even more so if the Omega belongs to said Alpha.” Sebastian took the end of the chains that held Sherlock and pulled the Omega closer. His hand travelled over his neck, sensing the wet bond mark and spreading the wetness over his mouth and chin.

Sherlock held his head high, always the proud man rather than the desperate Omega. This time he wasn’t as calm and composed as before. Maybe he was nervous for being taken out in the crowd. Both John and he were able to smell the absence of any other Alphas in proximity, so it wasn’t that. Maybe it was the Heat. In a way, it definitely was the Heat making him fidgety and nervous but he needed John. He needed his Alpha, Heat or no-Heat.

The crown was only making it worse as Sherlock craved his Alpha and his Alpha only. It was his nature to feel repulsed and scared of all those other people who crowded around him as if he was an item to be shown.

“If we have a volunteer, we can show you a natural reaction to an Alpha to his Omega being touched. We have shown this before, but factoring the Heat now, you will see a much more interesting reaction.”

John waited to see if there was a volunteer. There was a young woman, excited and visibly highly interested in the Omega. She stepped out of the crowd and closer to Sebastian, who had pulled Sherlock closer and pushed him on his knees.

“What would you like to try?” he asked his guest.

The woman smirked, looking straight into John’s eyes as she pushed her fingers inside Sherlock’s mouth. She pushed in and out a couple times before finally pulling out and dragging the tips along Sherlock’s lower lip and his prominent cheekbones.

And it was bad. John was screaming and kicking and punching at the bloody wall but nothing happened. He knew they could hear him. They were all slightly trembling as he growled and hauled, unable to form coherent words, reduced to only the most primal, dangerous growls.

The glass didn’t broke and neither did the new bars. This cage was created for this and it was going to keep John exactly where Sebastian Wilkes wanted him.

Sherlock was wrenched from the woman as a much older man stepped out and swiped his fingers through the gland on Sherlock’s nape. John wailed crumbling to the floor as his fists met the glass cage one more time, burning pain driving his senses mad and desperation calling for the darkest images in his minds.

“Isn’t it a beautiful sight?” Sebastian asked his guests, the smirk in his voice tangible even though John didn’t deign him with a look. “A beast so powerful brought to its knees by the simple urge to protect this seemingly absolutely useless to our nature species. An Omega. Useful only when presented to an Alpha. This one here was useless even when presented to an Alpha. Unable to Bond or go into Heat. As this Alpha here brought him into Heat, I’ll give the decision to you. You may decide if we keep the muzzle on the Alpha or we let him free.”

The soft murmur was lost on John. Eyes locked with Sherlock, he couldn’t register anything else around him right now. He was mesmerized with the certainty he found in the Omega’s eyes. Sherlock wasn’t giving up. He was the one to tell John that even in this prison, they were together and that was more than Sherlock have had before being brought in Sebastian’s life.

John felt sick, knowing that, but it was his motivation. Sherlock deserved much more, so much more that life in a cage. The least Sherlock deserved was a choice. A choice to leave John or to stay with him, a choice to let him invade his body or to say ‘no’.

Sherlock always said it was okay but sometimes it wasn’t. John wasn’t up for it someday and other, it was Sherlock. But no matter what they wanted right now, Sebastian was their master and they had no way out.

He looked up, searching Sherlock’s face when the Omega was pulled back and towards the cage. John had missed it, whatever it was that got Sebastian ready to return Sherlock to the arms of his Alpha.

Wilkes ordered John to step back. Walk to the far wall, back straight against it, eyes closed so he was sure John lost at least one of his senses. Sherlock was given a key, for the muzzle apparently. The crowd wanted to see them Bond, maybe that was what caused the sour look on Sebastian’s face when he opened a double-secured door and pushed Sherlock inside the cage.

“If I may invite you to dinner now, they’d need some time to lick their wounds after being separated. The Omega will reach full Heat in three hours during which we have an amazing three course…”

The voices trickled through the hall as the guests started to move for the dinner party and suddenly, John and Sherlock was almost alone. The guards were there but then, they always were and everyone else was gone.

Sherlock showed John the key and smiled weakly. “I can’t take it off until the dinner is over.”

“What?” John frowned.

“He wouldn’t let us spend the Heat together if I take it off earlier. Didn’t you listen?”

John shook his head but hold onto Sherlock. They were clinging onto one another now, crumbling to the floor in the middle of the cage.

John’s hands were trembling when he touched Sherlock, his arms eager to encircle the Omega and pull him as close as physically possible. Sherlock leaned against the Prime, trying to come off as calm and collected, but trembling only harder when he felt the engulfing hold of his John and the heat radiating from the familiar and loved body.

“What now?” Sherlock asked, voice trembling and John rubbed his muzzled mouth over his head.

“We m’te, love,” he mumbled darkly but Sherlock understood and nodded eagerly.

“I’ll be yours forever that way.”

John shook his head but that only distressed Sherlock further so he smiled, although the Omega didn’t really see the smile, only it’s reflection in John’s eyes as the Alpha assured him, “For as long as you wish to have me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well, sorry. This is not the final.  
> The next chapter will be.  
> I didn't plan on this. It just sort of happened.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

John and Sherlock sat on the floor in the cage during the dinner. The bed seemed dangerous. The idea of Sebastian getting angry if they touched it seemed dangerous.

John pulled his legs apart and took Sherlock’s trembling body in his lap. The Heat was getting stronger, harder to resist. Only John’s iron will kept him from devouring Sherlock right there on the floor. He wanted to, the whole universe was his witness, he desperately wanted to, but even as his fingers trembled he forced himself to be calm and collected, to keep his distance and cold demeanor.

Even if it meant saying ‘no’ to Sherlock’s desperate pleas and fighting every instinct to grab and hold and concur while Sherlock feebly kissed and rubbed and begged, huddled up to him.

He was a Prime and wasn’t giving Sebastian Wilkes the pleasure.

“Gentlemen,” a soft knock on the glass pane got their attention. John’s head shot up and he fixed the man with hateful stare. “How are you feeling?”

Sherlock wriggled helplessly in John’s lap. He was soaked and heavy, his whole body radiating the Heat, making him hot and uncomfortable. He barely managed to move. Their separation through the day had taken the better of both of them and even if they (barely) managed to keep their hands of each other, it was torture to prolong it.

“It is alright, isn’t it?” Sebastian asked, his question addressing John even as his eyes nervously roamed Sherlock’s flushed face and lifeless body.

“He is in Heat and you have been denying him release the whole day. What do you expect if you keep an Omega in the company of an Alpha without allowing contact?”

“What?”

“You moron,” John jumped, grabbing Sherlock in his arms and pulling him towards the edge of the cage.

Sherlock was barely there. His glossy eyes filled with tears, weak arms clutching at John to hold him as he tried to push his arse against the bulge in John’s trousers. Sherlock was positively out of it.

Too weak to beg for John.

Too desperate to allow the Alpha to let him go.

“Omegas in Heat are easily compromised. When exposed to Alpha pheromones but not to an actual Alpha, Omegas can become…”

“What? Even more useless than before?” Sebastian sneered, teeth scraping as he inspected Sherlock from behind the glass cage.

“Ill,” John smiled acidly. “You made my Omega ill and you made me angry,” he added and a fist hit the glass ruthlessly. “Trust me when I say, you don’t want me angry right now.”

Wilkes took a step back, gulping and crooking his mouth in ugly angles. “You have your bed, you can start,” he said casually. “When my guests return, I expect to see a mindless Alpha and a desperate Omega, begging for a cock up its arse. They don’t pay to watch you mop and rut against each other.”

John growled warningly but Wilkes turned and walked out of the room.

A mindless Alpha, John sneered, rubbing his face against Sherlock’s shoulder. Wilkes had no idea what a mindless Alpha could do to him and it was deliciously calming to think that one day soon, he was going to get his hands around Sebastian Wilkes’s neck.

He leaned down, pulling Sherlock fully in his arms, with one hand under his knees and one behind his back as he took him to the bed and gently laid him over the covers.

“Here we go,” he murmured softly, rubbing a hand over his abdomen absent-mindedly. “It’s all going to be better now, love.”

He pulled down Sherlock’s pants. Not that they were of any use. They were obscenely small, making John angry every time they made the Omega strip down to this wretched piece of cloth.

John had a pair of camouflage pants and a pair of boots. Some nights Sebastian even gave him a shirt and dog tags for a good measure. Those nights he didn’t let John take his clothes off. He would open his fly and the guards would pick up their guns, aiming for Sherlock’s head until the moment John finally sank deep inside him, and the Omega writhed beneath him.

Don’t didn’t understand. Maybe it was a sexual fantasy, maybe it was what the guest were paying for. He kept it quiet until Sherlock wasn’t harmed. It didn’t really matter what they made them do as long as they were together.

Tonight was different. It was the second night of the Heat and Sherlock was going to go into full Heat very, very soon. Probably just in time with their audience return.

And John knew he had to help him, he had to prepare him that no one else mattered, tonight more than any other night. It was just the two of them. No one else was going to be there.

So he completely stripped down the Omega and climbed on the bed, leaning over Sherlock, kissing him lazily to calm his rabid breathing and trembling hands.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, his warm, sweaty hand rubbing soothing circles against Sherlock’s side. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I’ve never…” he pulled John down so he could bury his head in his soldier’s shoulder and stay hidden there. “John, not one or two Alphas had tried to bond me. The bonds never catch. The Heat never comes.”

“But you are in Heat, love,” John hurried to explain. “If I bite you now, we’ll bond.”

“Are you sure?” Sherlock pulled his head up, looking hopeful as John extracted the key for the muzzle from his trembling palm and calmly reached behind his own head to unlock it.

“I am,” he nodded.

Sherlock reached for the muzzle as John unlocked the mechanism and pulled the offensive mask away, throwing it on the floor. A moment had barely passed away as they lunged into each other, kissing hungrily, hands clutching and mouths desperately searching.

They rolled in the sheets, smiling into their kiss, enjoying the feeling of being alone. For the first time no one was watching. They were on their own, minus the guards but they were by the doors and with their back turned and they both couldn’t really care.

John helped Sherlock settle as he straddled him, wriggling his arse inches from the Alphas aching cock. It was enticing. A bit scary but very sexy and he moved his hips slow, rubbing against the length of John. He wanted to remember every moment of their precious short minutes of being alone. Just the two of them. Alone and free.

“I am technically still a virgin when it comes to Heats,” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear. “It’s my first Heat. And you are my firs.”

John hummed loudly in approval, kissing and biting the skin directly before of his mouth. Sherlock moaned, head thrown back, as he let John guide him down and sink deep inside him.

Sherlock was sleek and open enough so they didn’t need any preparation. They just slipped together, the Omega’s body opening easily in invitation to John’s bulging erection. John wanted it to happen before Sebastian and his guests came back.

He moved a little from beneath Sherlock, catching on his legs, his hands running up and down his tights, calming Sherlock’s ragged breathing and bringing him back down from a momentous high. It was tremendous. John allowed him to take control, riding him, taking him deep inside his body for as long as he needed, as hard as he wished.

“Easy,” he would whisper shortly, as Sherlock moved on top of him, grabbing his shoulders for a good measure.

“I can’t,” was the only answer Sherlock was able to give as he pushed down and flexed his body like a cat, moaning deep and needy. Their prolonged waiting had driven Sherlock mad and he couldn’t stop himself now, having his Alpha relinquish all control and giving it into Sherlock’s hands. “Please, I need… I…”

John pushed from the bed, moving in rhythm with Sherlock as he bounced his body on his cock and held on tight. Their hands clasped together, fingers locked.

Sherlock was totally lost to sensation when John bleary heard Sebastian’s voice and the murmur of the crowd. As usual, he pushed Sherlock slightly closer, rolling them so his body could cover Sherlock’s and fucked him relentlessly through his first orgasms.

Maybe Sebastian was dictating something. The crowd asked to see them this way and that. Not one of them paid any attention. They have never been so excluded. It was just the two of them; no one and nothing else existed around them.

John’s knot caught them together in some time, maybe an hour or two later. Sherlock was already barely there. Panting and whining, grabbing for John, dragging nails down his back until small rivulets of blood followed and he moved his hands down John’s sides.

It was impossible to continue. John couldn’t move. Release hit them with every small movement and by the time the knot was coming down, they were both on the edge of their strength. Shaking and panting, sweaty bodies moving to lie side by side on the bed and trembling hands reaching for the water next to it.

“John,” Sebastian voice finally came through to John. The Alpha grimaced and growled stretching his body on the bed. “You are allowed to Bond him,” the voice told him and something in his mind went haywire.

He stood from the bed slowly. Moving and stretching his shoulders as he went. Sebastian took a step back from the glass. The Alpha was coming dangerously close and now, in the midst of an Omega in Heat, his power was only bigger.

“John?” Sherlock pushed off the bed, his arms unsteady and slightly trembling. He watched as John tilted his head, studying Wilkes from behind the glass. “John, come back to bed.”

The Alpha flinched but didn’t move. He could… he could just try. Try and break the glass. He was so strong right now. He felt it, all the strength, and all the safely kept anger burning red inside him.

“John, please,” Sherlock almost cried.

John turned. His fists easing open as he climbed back on the bed. He pulled Sherlock in his lap, hands covered Sherlock’s face, pushing his head down so he could easily access the Bond mark.

Sebastian’s eyes glared from behind the glass.

John sneered before leaning in and biting hard.

Sherlock winced and screamed in pain. He clutched at John’s arms, pushing back so he was safely plastered against his Alpha’s body, as a soft wave of applause came from around their cage, murmurs and aw-s drowning down Sherlock’s painful cries and whimpers.

John hugged him, pulled his head over his shoulder and kissed his temple with a small smile. He was the one to take in Sherlock’s distress and he gladly accepted it, kissing and nuzzling around the bite.

Sherlock turned and kissed John, deep and hungrily and needy and John pulled him into a better position, lifted him and with little help from the Omega, pushed him down onto his cock, slowly starting a rhythm.

He opened his eyes, breaking the kiss to watch his Omega move. Sherlock was exquisite beauty, straddling him like that, clutching at his shoulders, trembling slightly as his body engulfed John. Someone like him had nothing to do in a place like this. He deserved freedom. And a proper Alpha to share his life with.

It was up to John to get him out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started a small sequel that will be posted tomorrow.  
> Comments and kudos are making me incredibly happy.  
> Thank you for reading!

John was lying on the floor, Sherlock sprawled on his chest. Both of them drained after the Heat.

Sherlock purred and moved like a cat. Nails scratching at John’s sides when he dreamed and held the Alpha tighter in his sleep.

It wasn’t good and it wasn’t comfortable. John didn’t expect it to be but he planned on basking in the feel of being bonded with Sherlock after his first Heat. It felt glorious and no one could take that from them now.

They were brought back in the basement after almost four days inside the glass cage upstairs. Their regime was only slightly changed as they now had to take some extra security measures with John when taking Sherlock away from him for a bath or check-up. In any case Heat or no Heat, Bond or not, that didn’t motivate Wilkes to at least give them some sort of mattress to sleep on once they were back in the basement.

The cage there was cold, the floor and walls made of stone and all they had in a manner of sleeping attire was a blanket each. Right after the Heat John couldn’t imagine leaving Sherlock on the floor. He had learned to live with Sherlock sleeping on the cold floor any other night. There wasn’t much John could do anyway. He had given him both the blankets and the shirt he had but after the Heat… after the Heat Sherlock could be pregnant and John couldn’t risk it. He didn’t dare to.

John had no idea what the time was or how long he had slept. When he woke up Sherlock was still sound asleep on his chest. His neck and back hurt like hell but not as bad as his shoulder. The old wound was killing him.

He hissed, trying to move. He pushed up to sit, gathering Sherlock in his lap, resting him against his good shoulder. He tried to stir his shoulder a little, moving his arm in circular patterns, all without waking Sherlock.

He needed the rest. He needed the sleep after helping John in remembering guard’s shift patterns, studying guns and postures, training skills and armor, and on top of that going into Heat. Now Sherlock needed to sleep more than John.

It was his way of escaping their prison even for a little while. Just as John found repose in staying awake, planning and imagining their escape.

“Alpha,” a familiar voice called for him and he whipped his head up.

Wilkes stood by the door. He was alone. “No,” John rumbled angrily. “Whatever it is, the answer is no.”

“I bought your Omega pills,” Sebastian explained simply. “I don’t feel in the mood for crying babies around here. Kids make everything complicated. Won’t you agree?”

John kept quiet. He knew he had to give Sherlock the pills. He just really didn’t want to.

“I will leave them within reach of your door,” Sebastian walked slowly, keeping just shy away from where John could grab him. “Stay by the wall,” another step and he was in reach. But John couldn’t move. He had Sherlock in his lap, his body buzzing with pain after sleeping on the floor. “Good boy,” Wilkes cooed happily. “Now, if you two behave, I may give you some painkillers as well, okay?”

The he turned and walked out. Just like that.

John wanted to run to take the pills but he could hardly move. His main focus was on moving Sherlock first, getting him to lie on the blankets before he strutted, wincing with pain, to take the medication.

“John?” Sherlock’s voice came before he could make it to the edge and John smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Right here, love,” he looked over his shoulder, checking Sherlock. His sleepy eyes and tousled hair stabbing something warm and loving into John’s chest. “Wilkes brought you a morning-after pill.”

Sherlock looked confused for a moment as he asked, “In case I…”

John signed, finally grabbing the bottle with the two pills inside and made his way back to his Omega. “It’s safer, Sherlock. We can’t risk it. We don’t know how long it will take us to…”

“Shhh,” Sherlock covered John’s mouth with his hand and then his lips. John smiled against the intrusion, wrapping Sherlock in his arms and taking him back in his lap. “You were the one complaining how I was too loud,” he murmured against John’s lips.

They exchanged sad smiles, before John pulled back and taking a deep breath said, “I am ready,” and he sounded ready, holding onto Sherlock’s waist with a steady, Alpha grip. “Whenever you see a fit opportunity, I am ready. You are the smart one.”

“And you are the soldier one, so shut up,” Sherlock giggled, moving to wrap his legs around John’s middle. After the Heat he desperately needed the closeness, especially coming from his newly bonded Alpha. “I don’t really want to take away our chances to have a baby.”

John beamed at him. “What does that mean?”

“It means, Captain that we are running away together.” He took the pills out of the bottle, dusted them with the heel of his palm and spread them on the floor.

* * *

John didn’t think to ask how. Or when. Or why now.

It didn’t matter because their chances were equally low whenever they decided to start their suicide mission. They couldn’t wait for something significant to happen because it never did. They were always in their cages, no matter if they were steel or glass or stone. There were the cages, the guards, the guns, the fact that none of them knew where they were or how to get out of the house.

Or that was their initial, desperate thought. They remembered the entrance they were first brought in through and the big double door over which the balcony overlooked the garden. Sherlock did a mental map of what he knew of the house, filling the empty spaces with deductions of type and period of architecture and setting.

John worked out a plan, studying the guards. He categorized them from the weakest to the biggest treat, remembered how they use their weapons, who hesitates the most. He knew he had to start by taking out the one’s most loyal to Wilkes. They were going to prove the biggest treat. He was going to snatch a weapon from something still young and hesitant.

They had a plan.

And it didn’t matter.

Wilkes next party was a week later and they were polished and ready. John was military dressed again. Cargo pants, a loosened shirt, even a pair of dog tags. His boots vibrated against the cold floor as two guards walked him down the corridor in silence.

They didn’t see it coming. John hardly did.

One moment he was walking, head bowed down, shoulders slinked, and the next both guards was unconscious at his feet, their guns gripped in his steady grip.

He walked into the hall from a side entrance. Sherlock had seen servants walk in and out of there and deduced where it should lead from. He grabbed the first guest he saw. It was a Beta male sipping wine and talking to a group of other Betas. They all screamed and pulled back in shock.

“Wilkes!” John yelled and went to the cage where Sherlock was, dragging the Beta with him.

The crowed pushed Sebastian to John. He wasn’t too keen on showing himself but he had no choice. The guards by the door tried to move closer, but John was faster. It took two shots. One each. He motioned for Wilkes to come closer. “Open the cage,” he ordered.

“I can’t,” Wilkes shook his head. “You should go back inside and stop this insanity now!”

John growled angrily and turned in one swift motion. “Get back!” he shouted at Sherlock and shot at the glass.

Once. Twice. Five shots and the glass shattered with a crumbling noise.

The guests started screaming and running, John throwing the Beta to the side. He walked to Sherlock, grabbing his arms as he pulled him up from where he was sprawled on the floor. John turned, gun trailed of Wilkes, as he motioned him to stay still.

“I should kill you,” he screeched.

“Hurry up then,” Wilkes sneered, although visibly scared. He didn’t want to die. But he wasn’t letting go of his theatre either. “Those four you managed to eliminate… they are just a small piece of all the guard dogs I got here. What do you think? I kept four guards only? And especially after _you_ arrived at my home. The Alpha Prime. I feared you’d go wild. People rightfully say the ones like you need to be put down. You are only good in the war and when injured and incapable… you were good here,” Sebastian smirked. “My little Omega loved your cock for sure. And my guest were always enter–“

It wasn’t a shot.

John had given the gun to Sherlock. Taking a step closer with any other word, falling off Wilkes mouth. He was close enough to run the last few steps and grab his throat. He was feral. Seeing red as only the blurriness of his anger wrung through him.

It was fast. Way too fast after all Wilkes had done to them. There wasn’t really time for more. And John was okay with Wilkes dead. No matter how. He was gone now, all his precious guests pushed back to the walls as if they were next.

John let Wilkes’s body fall to the ground. The guests were suddenly very, very silent.

Sherlock ran to him, handing back the gun. John grabbed his hand and they ran down the hall, through corridors and down flights of stairs until they finally found what they were looking for. A staff door Sherlock had spotted once. A small, unmonitored wooden door with a simple lock that Sherlock easily picked.

They ran. And they were out.

* * *

John’s lungs filled with fresh air. He stopped abruptly in his running, Sherlock crashing behind him. He gulped cool, clear air for the first time in a long time. It was almost surreal.

They were finally free.

John gripped his Omega’s hand harder, pulling Sherlock in front of him. Sherlock looked rosy and happy and flushed with the exertion of running and the happiness of finally being away from their prison.

“Now what?” he asked, shaking a little and John took him into a tight embrace. He was smiling against Sherlock’s soft curls.

“Now we go and find a home,” he said calmly. “You and me,” he looked him in the eyes and Sherlock leaned to kiss him.

“Just the two of us,” Sherlock happily murmured. “Together.”


End file.
